


蝶

by Iris_Tsuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Tsuki/pseuds/Iris_Tsuki
Summary: *参考了贾平凹的《极花》设定，大概是基被拐卖到山里给锤当媳妇儿的故事
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	蝶

**Author's Note:**

> *是锤基，但锤哥有点工具人，当mob看也行  
> *亲友说泥基了，但我觉得是在写男妈妈，不知道算不算泥塑  
> *abo设定，有生子要素  
> *但我写到最后才想起来abo男o的生殖腔是连着肠道的？还是批？我设定的是阴道，随缘吧  
> *还是提前说一下，两个人第一次发生关系不是完全两情相悦你侬我侬，但我觉得也不算强奸，算和奸，打了rape tag

警察最后一次找上门时，终于见到了他。  
这是个连警车都开不进来的穷乡僻壤，两个警察骑着一辆破摩托车，沿着山沟沟颠簸半天才进了村，村口的老汉见了他俩，咧嘴一笑：“又来了？”  
是，又来了，连村长家的狗都不待见，但跑了这么多趟，他俩现在不用人领路就能摸到人家田里。  
说是狗不待见，实际上村长和他媳妇也不乐意警察来——“你们俩端着铁饭碗，吃着公家饭，怎么天天往我这儿跑？”头几次来时，大家都还客客气气地坐在饭桌边儿上，但说这话时，男人把碗筷一撂，眼睛直直地瞅着人，“就是天王老子来了，也见不着大锤他婆娘！”  
警察里那个年纪小的听了这话，不信邪，非要半夜去爬人家的院墙，结果第二天俩人被十几个抄着锄头的村民层层围住，这才算看明白：国有国法，村有村规，但在这儿前一个能不能大过后一个，可真不说准。  
但不论怎么折腾，人家就是死不松口，几个大汉天天轮流守着家门，别说受害人了，连苍蝇都飞不出。  
最后年纪大的警察实在没办法，只好转头去问小警察：“你当时看见啥了？”  
小孩儿支支吾吾：“我看见一个女的从屋里出来，看不见脸，就看见留着长头发，还烫了卷儿。”  
老警察精神一振：“你不早说！受害人也是卷发！”  
“哎，我不确定，”小警察说，“我记得受害人挺瘦的呀，但那个女的可不瘦。再说了，咱们找的不是个男人么。”  
两个人把档案摊开，照片上确实是个瘦瘦高高的男人，从头到脚都很洋气，高额头，留着齐肩的黑卷发，还长着猫一样的眼睛。  
“我跟你说过啥来着，你呀转眼就忘了，”老警察把视线移开，“男地坤很少，拐子怕显眼就把他们打扮成女人，最后当成女人卖了也说不定。”  
“可这体型差忒多了吧...”小警察嘟囔了一句。  
“难说。”老警察猛嘬一口烟，站起身把烟屁股摁灭在烟灰缸里，又拍了拍小警察的肩膀，说：“赶紧回家睡觉，明天要是天气好，还能进一次山。”  
结果当天晚上就开始下雪，一直下到第二天夜里，白天雪化了，晚上又冻成了冰，然后再下雪。北国的大山彻底入了冬，进山成了难事，只能干等。  
再开春时，货郎是第一个进了村的人，出来时路过镇子，还让人给派出所带了句话：“那个破落户大锤的媳妇，去年冬天给他添了个大胖小子。”  
带话的人瞟了一眼老警察：“哎，他说的这个，是不是就是你们一直在找的地坤？”  
两个人急急忙忙进了山，破摩托累得直喘，只好深一脚浅一脚地摸进了村长家。这人本坐在炕上吧咂着抽烟，一见来人，就笑了。  
小警察说话特冲，老警察也没拦：“儿子也生了，你还不让我们见人？”  
村长拿烟斗在炕边磕出几声闷响，慢悠悠开了金口：“行吧，见一次，让你们回去交差。”  
那几间瓦房外轮流看守的村民已经不在了，一行人进了院子，趴在门边的黑狗支棱起脑袋，开始吠叫。  
村长喊了声大锤，房门就开了，钻出来个汉子。  
警察们不是第一次见他。这汉子有点儿斯拉夫人血统，因此生得很唬人，眼珠泛蓝，眼窝深得要把眼眶陷进去，唇边围着一圈灰黑交杂的胡须。这地界的毛子也不少，但他算长得最高壮的那一类，加上长相，实在叫人印象深刻。  
汉子管村长叫叔，管警察叫，不，没管警察。他本来还不大乐意，不想让他俩进屋，被村长拦住了。  
“你娃怕什么？你待你媳妇儿不好吗？”村长说，“他的心向不向着你，你还不知道哇？”  
汉子给这位大家长做派的村长让出了路，警察们立刻跟着进了屋。屋里很暖和，混杂着不常通风的人气儿。  
汉子媳妇儿就坐在不远的炕上，围着一床花被，两个警察还没走过去，视线就先飘过去了：确实和照片上不大一样，脸上有肉了，但眼睛还是那双猫眼睛，脖子上还有颗小巧的喉结。十有八九就是他们要找的人。  
村长支开了乳名叫大锤的汉子，两个人坐在门槛上抽老民警递的烟， 隐隐能听见门板那头的说话声：  
“听村里说，你们俩已经办了酒席？”  
“何止，还生了个小孩儿，跟我姓呢。今天别人帮忙去带了，你俩怕是看不着。”  
“还听村长说，你心里向着他，不愿意跟我们回去的。”  
“嗐，”里头顿了顿，“他对我挺好的，比其他人都好。”  
“那你再考虑考虑吧，这两天我俩住村长那儿，有啥想法，上那儿找就行。”  
这屋子的通风是真的差，等他们聊完，烟味儿还没散干净，大锤一进门就沉了脸，他媳妇儿冲他晃了晃夹在指尖的烟屁股：“别吓着人家了，是我抽的。”  
“说了这几个月别抽烟。”汉子骂了一句，伸手在他被下的腰上拧了一把。小警察走在最后，关门时还听见炕上扒拉东西的声音和他的笑声。

他从上学时起，就是那种不长肉的体质，怀孕时还稍好些，身上添了些肉，但孕肚仍不太显，六七个月时还不如旁人五个月显怀，扒开衣服能看见肚皮上淡淡的青紫血管，因为小，也不显得很可怖。他俩做爱，男人伏在他两腿间做唇舌功夫，最后他被舔得高潮，迷迷糊糊地感觉男人在凸起的小腹上吧唧亲了一口：“尖儿圆女，是个儿子还是个闺女？”  
是儿子，不随爸，随他，出生时就比人家小一圈。但也不是完全没有好处，他生产不费力，只是身上添了两道妊娠纹，腰腹多了些软肉。他汉子嘴上不说，实际很喜欢，大冬天的，两人坐在炕上，腿贴着腿，一伸手就探到他腰间，从上到下揉搓起来，有时是地坤软绵绵的乳肉，有时是他毛发稀疏的阴部。  
他上下都湿成一片，温热的体液沾在大锤手上，沾在结痂的小口子上，有种哺育的错觉。他因此有些反胃，于是翻身坐到他男人腰间，撩起衣服下摆——那是条女人的长裙，最初是因为孕肚不便于穿裤子，后来也就穿惯了，在床上嘛，怎么方便怎么来。  
这次也一样。他男人的一只手从腰滑向了裙中，另一只手抽走了烟屁股，他凑到跟前，胡乱用嘴唇去找另一张嘴。男人喜欢亲他，卷住舌尖，压住舌苔，让他吐不出一句完整的话，喜欢把他不着边际的浑话、骗人话堵回嗓子眼儿，喜欢他闭上眼睛，猫一样的眼睛中不再闪烁诡计。  
他变得温顺极了，把两条腿架起，大锤在炕上插入他，很深很沉，脸也贴近他的，他能听见喘息的气音。  
他绞紧身体，两条腿紧紧箍在大锤腰上，两条胳膊在脊背交叠，眼睛上翻，看见被烟火气熏得没了颜色的屋顶。现在两人的姿态一定很像某种昆虫交尾，他想。  
大锤是村里少有的天乾，所有人都很新鲜，这里地坤也少，都是和仪与和仪搭伙过日子，没几个和仪和他谈婚论嫁——甚至有人觉得他那活儿很可观，和他做怕不是要被捅个对穿？年纪大点的，就觉得于情于理他得找个地坤，那才相宜，于是张罗着，把他买了回来。  
他来的头一天，就闻到了大锤的信息素，是醇厚的酒味儿，比他在城里红酒店里喝过的还要好，还要香，他的则是烟草味儿，闻起来好闻，但大锤说嘴里尝来是苦的。新婚之夜，他仰倒在床上，他男人伏在他身上，烟和酒的味儿混在一起，外头吃酒席的人还没走，也闻不见，隔着窗子都能听到划拳的声音。里屋的屋顶和外面的一样，看不出颜色，他在男人背上抓出一道一道的血印子，指甲缝都成了红的。  
大锤射了一次，把他抱在怀里，阴茎完完整整地埋在湿热的甬道里，他在高潮的余韵中哭了，不过只是红了眼眶，没落泪，大锤却低下头去舔。他原以为会很恶心，但其实也没有，就像只大狗舔了舔脸，仅此而已。  
大锤一面亲他，一面耸动腰身，他被撞得昏了头，异常的快乐与冲动从头冲向小腹，有两幅器官的身体中升起欲望之火，就像大锤渴望他一样，渴望着被另一种信息素包围、填满、甚至占领。他用牙齿叼住男人的耳垂，说，射进来。  
生殖腔温暖湿润，无私接纳阴茎和精液，他下意识地夹紧了腿。  
大锤摸着他滚圆的小肚子，凑在他耳边说，给我生个孩子吧，生个我们的孩子。  
没过多久他就开始起反应，吐得吃不下东西。村里的婆子说这是害喜，问他俩大概有多少月份了，大锤支吾着说不出：谁知道是什么时候怀上的？他俩几乎没一天是消停的，有时坐在他边上儿，就起了歪心思。他也配合，亲一亲，下面就湿了一片，吮着手指不放。  
等到五六个月时，已经是农闲了。有天夜里他想出去走走，他男人不让，说路上结冰。他气不过，故意坐在男人腿上磨蹭，把裤裆里的家伙磨得半勃，自己甩手出了屋：“我去看看鸡。”  
天地良心，他连拌鸡食都嫌脏。

警察们在村里住了一宿，等着他来找他们，没等到；又等了一宿，还没等到。他们很快就要回去了，只得腆着脸找上门。  
他们到时，他正站在院里，怀里横抱着个花花绿绿的小布包。春寒料峭，襁褓里头的婴孩低低哭着，他一边摇晃着哄，一边撩起上衣，给孩子喂奶，那一对漂亮的乳房就像一双白鸽飞了出来，沉甸甸地卧在他手里。孩子吃饱后就安静了，小嘴边还残留着乳汁。  
村里的河开始解冻了，男人一早就去了田里犁地，但屋子里仍很暖和，炕被烧得很热，坐着就要冒汗，他坐在一头，两个警察挤在另一头，婴儿抓了一绺他的头发玩儿，弄得发尾满是口水。  
“不管你想不想回去，我们还得问一些基本信息。”老警察拿了笔记本和笔，“用来结案。”  
他像打了个哈欠，嘴里的那口气吸进去，又被轻轻吐出来：“行啊。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“洛基。但我告诉他们，我叫洛洛。”  
洛洛，一个花名一般的化名，在他身上并不矛盾。他就坐在那儿，穿着他男人的毛衣，衣服松垮垮地挂在身上，胸脯像开口的蚌肉，饱满柔软。小警察瞥了一眼，感觉有点晕。  
“哪里的人？”  
他说了个地名，听上去就很遥远，是那种可以在旧地图上戳个图钉的远。这案子好像就是从那个城市传来的，在一个村落转到另一个村落，最后递到了镇上。  
“关于我们上次说的，你考虑好了吗？”  
他不说话了，警察们也不催问，这对被标记了的地坤来说，确实很困难。  
婴儿哭了起来，他亲亲婴儿皱起的额头，嘴里嘟哝着童谣，用一种陌生的方言，或许来自他住过的城市，或许来自更远更深的山中，来自哺育他的远乡。  
警察们觉得不便，起身告辞，跟他说他们会再留一晚。  
“你们要骑摩托走吗？”他送他们出门，突然问，“这几天恐怕不好走。”  
这话像隐晦的挽留，警察们心里升起一点儿期望。  
他站在门边，说：“再见。”  
那天晚上村长在家里摆了个小酒席——这两个扫把星终于要走了，而且可能再也不来捣乱了，不得庆祝庆祝？邀了村中几位有威望的男女，还请了他与大锤，他穿了一件厚实的毛料子衣裳，把孩子用绒布兜在了胸前。  
村长还要给老警察敬酒：“老弟，这下放心了吧？我们可没亏待大锤媳妇儿。”  
食客们笑起来，老警察苦笑着起身，喝了一杯，又自罚了一杯。  
“一杯哪够啊，再来，”村长说，“今晚你就放心喝吧。广播说明天下大雪，你们多住几天，休息休息。车子就放我们屋后头，罩着麻布，坏不了——”  
酒过三巡，老警察已经被喝趴下了。村长的儿媳妇过来收拾桌子，对他说：“洛洛，你没喝酒，就去帮忙把你大哥扶到里屋去吧，啊。”  
他哎了一声，一边的大锤拉了他一把：“我抱着孩子吧。”  
绒布包里孩子睡得异常香甜，他轻轻在大锤的手背上打了一下，说：“本来没醒的，你一抱就要哭了。”  
他就这么走过去了，步履轻巧，在醉酒的乡民中显眼又自然。过了一会儿，又端着便盆往外走，说老警察吐得厉害，小警察听了也急了，赶紧进屋照顾。  
可他没回来。  
大锤等了一会儿，坐立不安，一时说他是不是回家了，一时说搞不好脚滑，掉到沟里去了。旁人说屋后的小沟还没膝盖深，怎么会？  
男人猛地站起来往外走，一个念头毫无征兆地闪现在脑中。他跑了？  
这之后应该还带着一连串问题：为什么要跑？他不喜欢他了？还是待他不够好？是因为以前不让他出门，他生气了？他不可能跑的，他要是想走，告诉警察就是了，何必大费周章？  
但洛洛就是走了，或者说，跑了。  
屋后没有摩托车，甚至连盖的布也没有，老警察腰上亮亮的钥匙串也没了，孩子也不见了。村里吵闹起来，家家户户的人都从被窝里爬起来，在冬雪未消的林子里干找，喊洛洛的名字。村长说有的人会把孩子丢下，于是一半的人又提着煤油灯，在草丛里钻在钻去。  
第二天天亮得很晚，阴天，积云沉厚，一场和着倒春寒的春雪。大锤回了自家的房子，一夜没回来，炕还是温的，被面上还有淡淡的奶味儿。他用被子裹住自己，浑浑噩噩地睡了一会儿，做了和警察们一样的梦：洛洛站在雪地里，孩子伏在他胸前，他没穿那件毛料子，就穿着他的毛衣，露出两条茁实丰润的腿。大锤把外套脱下来给他披上，拢拢他浓黑的卷发和冻得发紫的脸，   
站儿干嘛？我们回家去。他说这，甚至想把洛洛抱起来，要是一路走回去，要冻坏他的脚的。  
洛洛拒绝了，他不知道为什么这么觉得，是他推走了他？还是他用两片薄薄的嘴唇骂了人？还是他像以前一样凑过来，挑逗他，然后抽身就走？  
大锤醒过来，看见熏得没色儿了的屋顶，在洛洛怀孕的十个月里，他都在这儿看什么呢？  
后来的几天，雪下得又大又急，像去年冬天里的头一场。村里一些人说，这样大的雪，就是有摩托车也走不出去，另一些人问，他要是走不出去，怎么不回来？  
说不定冻死在林子里了，和那个小崽子一起。又一些人说。  
过了几天，雪渐渐化了，但下面没有洛洛和婴儿的尸体。警察们回了镇子，只找到了高速路口旁的二道贩子，说有个漂亮的女娃，带着一个不大的婴儿，要卖一辆警用的破摩托车，他没敢收，她就走了。至于走到哪里去了，不知道。他们把消息递了出去，就跟案子传过来时一样。  
老警察结了案，觉得是这件事里最正确的决定。或许洛基和他的孩子活下去，或许没有，但不论如何，他都不会再回来了，带着谜团和猫一样的眼睛，永远远走高飞。  
  



End file.
